


Perfect

by Laryzinha15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Lucas Friar, Not Beta Read, Perfect, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, homophoby for a bit, marriage i guess, maya is whipped, parents appear for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryzinha15/pseuds/Laryzinha15
Summary: Maya Hart-Hunter is sure that she is the luckiest woman in the world. Because today she is marrying her best friend, the love of her life, Riley Matthews.Of course Maya is a little nervous, who wouldn't be nervous marrying a girl like that? Maya smiles thinking about it and remembers how it all started.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I had this done for a while. English is not my first language and I had a beta, that doesn't answer me for a few months now, so sorry for any mistakes I guess.

**I found a love for me **

**Darling just dive right in **

**And follow my lead **

**Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet **

Maya Hart-Hunter is sure that she is the luckiest woman in the world. Because today she is marrying her best friend, the love of her life, Riley Matthews.

Of course Maya is a little nervous, who wouldn't be nervous marrying a girl like that? Maya smiles thinking about it and remembers how it all started.

**I never knew you were the someone waiting for me **

**‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love **

**Not knowing what it was **

"peaches, you look like a princess" a 7 year old Riley said, with her head in the others lap at the bay window.

"Why?" Maya asks, she doesn't like princesses, but knows her best friend does, so she simply let the brown-haired girl talk while she plays with their hair.

"Because you have blond hair, blue eyes and is really pretty duh" Riley says.

"But Riles, can't I be a warrior with blond hair and blue eyes?"

"No, but you can be a warrior princess" Riley smiles.

"Then the warrior princess is going to save her princess friend who is stuck in a tower" Maya smiles back.

"Who?" Riley wasn't jealous….. she was.

"You, of course" Maya gets up, pretending to get a sword and swinging it in the air "GET OUT DRAGON, I'LL SAVE THIS PRINCESS."

Riley laughs "no, Maya, you will die, the dragon won't let me go, the witch got me here."

"Ok, then I'll kill both" Maya says pretending to get her sword in the dragon.

"Peaches, don't kill anyone" says Riley laughing.

They kept playing for a while until they fell asleep cuddling in the bay window.

**I will not give you up this time **

"Maya, why are you like that?" Riley, this time with 14, asks.

"Like what?" Maya pretends not to know what the other one was talking about.

"You are sad, you are barely talking to me in the bay window" Riley says, taking the blonde's hand in hers.

"Look, Riles, it's nothing…. It's just…. You're spending a lot of time with huckleberry and not with me" Maya whispers the last part, that wasn't all, but she really don't want to talk about the massive crush she has in her friend and that she is really jealous.

"Oh" Riley hugs her" sorry for spending less time with you, it's just…."

"Riley, it's ok, I get it, he's your boyfriend, I'm just a little lonely" says Maya hugging her back.

"Maya, I promise I will not leave you again ok?" Riley says, holding Maya's chin and forcing the girl to look at her eyes and missing the blush in the other's cheek "you are more important to me than any boyfriend." 

**But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**

** And in your eyes you're holding mine **

Maya was really worried, Riley went on a date with Lucas 6 hours ago, and since then she haven't said anything to her, so of course that when she hears her cellphone ringing at 2am she immediately answers.

"Honey, it's everything ok? Something happened?"

"Maya" she hears the other side of the line answering very low, with a sad voice that only worried her more.

"Huckleberry did something to you? Do I need to kill him?"

"No, Maya… he broke up with me" she hears Riley sobbing.

"Open the bay window I'm going there" Maya says and finish the call, having an idea and getting something's in a backpack, writing a note so her mother won't worry about her and leaves the room through the window in 15 minutes give or take.

When she gets there, Riley is crying at the bay window, Maya doesn't even say anything, she just enters, throws the backpack in the bed, and hugs her best friend, the hug seemed like it lasted forever.

"Honey, do you trust me?" she whispers when Riley stops sobbing.

Riley didn't trust her voice, so she just nods.

"Ok, I'm going to take you to a place right? A surprise, try to make you forget a little" Maya gets up and takes her backpack, taking out a blindfold and getting on Riley, then takes the girl out of the window walking her to a park.

"Maya, where are we?" Riley asks still with a weak voice when they stop.

"Wait a little and trust me" Maya gives Riley a peck on the cheek and turns around before she realizes that the other girl's cheek are just as red as her is.

**Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms **

**Barefoot in the grass, listening to our favorite song **

Maya got a little speaker and put on their song, then she took out the blindfold from Riley's eyes.

"Hey" she smiles.

"Hi" Riley also smiles.

"Will you dance with me princess?" the shorter girl asks, giving the other one her hand.

"Always" Riley hold the hand and the waist of her friend, then danced together for a while, and when they stop Maya shows a place on the ground for the two of them sit and have a picnic.

"Maya, we’re on the middle of the night" Riley says, but smiles.

"Wrong, it's the start of the morning, look" Maya points to the horizon, where the sun was rising "and I also got us close to a the police department, I'm not dumb Riles, now let's go?"

Riley laughs and sits down with Maya.

**When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath **

**But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight **

"Peaches, we are a mess" Riley laughs, after eating a peach (Maya was on a hurry, she got only fruit, a coke and cookies) "Me and you on our pyjamas, I'm with my eyes red from crying, and both of our hair are messy, how are going to go back?"

"Like we're rocking it" Maya also laughs, striking a pose.

They fell in a comfortable silence, listening to some song on the still on speaker, Maya was looking at the horizon and the sun rising, then she turned to Riley, with the sun hitting her right, making Riley look so beautiful, Maya took a mental picture so she can paint later but she couldn't hold her tongue.

"You look perfect" Maya said then looked away, not wanting the other girl to see the blush and pretending she haven't said anything, but she misses Riley looking down with a smile, also blushing.

**Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know **

**She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home **

Some months later they were back at the bay window, just talking about life.

"Peaches imagine that, I could be a writer/photographer like Shawn and you an artist, so we can stay together no matter where the other is needed" Riley smiles

"I don't know if that's how it works Riles, what if I need my job somewhere and you need to stay in another place?" Maya says looking down.

"Then we'll stay together and choose where we go" Riley holds Maya's chin so the blonde can look at her.

They stayed a few seconds like that, Riley holding Maya, and they looking at each other, the brown and the blue eyes finding each other, and neither really knows who started, but the next time they saw it they were kissing, they were still with their noses touching when the kiss was over.

"Riles, what are we now?" Maya whispers scared.

"Riley and Maya, but dating" Riley smiles and kisses her again.

** I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets **

**To carry love, to carry children of our own **

A couple years later, Riley made Maya go to her house to help her babysitting.

"But I want chocolate" the older kid says in the middle of the movie.

Maya looks at him and at the younger kid sleeping in her lap.

"But we can't right now, if you wait 'til after dinner you win chocolate and hot chocolate" Riley smiles.

"OKAY" the kid yells.

"shhh your sister is sleeping" Maya shushes him.

"Okay" he whispers.

Riley messes with his hair and goes to the kitchen to make dinner.

Maya smiles, thinking about how it would be adopting kids with Riley, and blushes because she's thinking of that.

"Why are you so red?" the boy says.

"Because I just ran a marathon with a fairy."

"No, you were here sleeping with my sister" he answers.

"It was on her dreams, good night" Maya lays down and pretends to be asleep.

"Wake up" the boy jumps on her.

Riley, looking at them from the door, also thinks about having a family with Maya, she smiles at that.

** We are still kids but we're so in love **

**Fighting against all odds **

"Get off my way disgusting girls" a guy at school bumps into them where they were kissing.

"My pleasure idiiot homophobic" Maya yells showing a certain finger to him.

"Maya ignore him" Riley facepalms.

"But.."

"No kisses to you Maya."

"WHAT??" the blonde yells, making everyone turns at them.

"No kisses to you, the whole day."

"But he was rude first" Maya pouts.

"But you kept going" Riley kissed her 5 minutes after this.

**I know we'll be alright this time **

**Darling just hold my hand **

**Be my girl I'll be your man _(girl)_**

"Mom what do I do, it's today", Maya, another couple years later, yells at her home.

"Relax Maya" Shawn laughs, massaging her shoulder "you can do it, if I managed to marry your mother you can manage to do this."

"But what if she says no" Maya whines like a child.

"She won't" Katy rolls her eyes.

"But what if she says?"

"Do you love her?" Shawn asks.

"Yes."

"Does she loves you?" he keeps going.

"Yes."

"Then why would she say no?"

** I see my future in your eyes **

"Peaches where are you taking me?" Riley asks with Maya's hand on her eyes.

"Trust me Riles" Maya laughs and takes her to the same park of some years ago.

"We’re here honey" Maya says when they get there, giving Riley a peck on the lips before she takes her hand out.

"Its that park, of the picnic" Riley smiles.

"Yeah, I brought you here because" Maya nervously twiddles her thumbs" because you're my whole life, I'm in love with you longer than I know, and I want you in my future, will you marry me?"

At this point Maya was already on her knees and had took out the box with the rings, eyes closed of fear.

"Maya look at me" Riley went down til Maya’s level in the ground and holds her chin, waiting for the girl to open her eyes.

When Maya finally gets the courage too open her eyes, Riley smiles with tears on her eyes and whispers.

"Yes" she then jumps on the blonde kissing her.

**Baby I'm dancing in the dark **

**With you between my arms **

**Barefoot on the grass**

** Listening to our favorite song**

"Hey Riles" says Maya after the kiss.

"Hm?"

"Will you dance with me princess?" Maya turns on the speaker and gets up, giving Riley her hand.

"Always" Riles smiles taking her hand.

** When I saw you in that dress**

** Looking so beautiful **

Maya got out of her thoughts when Riley enters the church, with the wedding dress, Maya smiles, how can she have someone so beautiful for the rest of her life?

** I don't deserve this **

**Darling you look perfect tonight**

"You look perfect" Maya whispers to Riley when she gets to her side, Riley smiles.

** Baby I'm dancing in the dark **

**With you between my arms **

**Listening to our favorite song **

When it plays their song on the wedding they both smile, looking at each other before they started dancing.

**I have faith in what I see **

"Honey?" Maya says when they finish dancing.

"peaches?"

"I don't have faith or hope in a lot of things, but I have in us."

"Hope is not for suckers Maya"

**Now I know I have met an angel in person **

**And she looks perfect **

**I don't deserve this **

**You look perfect tonigh**


End file.
